In Requiem
by Ryan Morgan
Summary: The journey of Kid Buu in the wake of his death at the end of Dragon Ball Z.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Reborn**

_Warning! This story assumes that the reader is familiar with the entirety of Dragon Ball Z, particularly the events that take place during the various Buu Sagas. This story picks up immediately in episode 286._

"Hey you! What are you waiting for? It's now or never!"

The culmination of the last battle for the universe was now at its breaking point. Only left were two. The Saiyan Goku, and the abomination Majin Buu. The rest, Hercule, Good Buu, Vegeta, they were all broken onto the ground below. But it was not hopeless. Goku had used much of the previous fight time to prepare his trump card; the spirit bomb. The only thing that could now kill Buu.

Buu was aware, however. He held a hostage, the other Saiyan Vegeta, in stark defiance to Goku above. It would have to be both or neither.

Without warning, another figure roared into the picture, knocking Buu aside. It was the good Buu, damaged and weary, who had so long ago split from his evil side. Unfortunately for the good Buu, that act also led him to part ways with the majority of his power. This last gasp would do no good but to buy a few moments' time.

"Get him!" The good Buu screamed.

Hercule, also watching, ran forward and quickly grabbed Vegeta. Tears in his eyes, he realized what the good Buu's sacrifice was for. So he had to make this work. Behind him, in the distance, he heard the expected scream. Good Buu was done, and the evil side was now free again. He would not let Hercule get very far. Unless…

"Hey… you! What are you waiting for?"

Goku turned his focus to the screaming Hercule below. His eyes widened as he comprehended what Hercule had done. "He's got Vegeta. Ah… way to go champ! You really are a hero."

Goku turned back to the evil Buu, spirit bomb above him. He smiled. "This is for you, Majin Buu! From the people of earth! Spirit bomb!"

With that, the saiyan threw his ball of energy. And it was huge. Majin Buu, in a vain attempt, tried to counter, but it was no use. This _thing_ would hit its course. And it did. In shock, Buu stepped back, as if trying to flee. But it was too late. The huge ball of energy hit him, right on target.

Buu was his most powerful in his current form, his original form. Long ago he had been tainted by his absorption of the Supreme Kais. The result of that lay in a pink glob, only a few feet away. He had only been clean now for a few hours. Back in his original kid form, with no distractions, he was nigh unstoppable. Were the spirit bomb fired at any other being, at any other time, it would have worked.

But not here. Not now. Buu, swiftly becoming focused in the wake of his near-annihilation, planted his feet, extended his arms, and stopped the spirit bomb's progression. He was stronger than fighter who controlled it. And with a deafening scream, he took over the ball. It began, slowly, pushing back toward its owner. A grin came to Buu face… a technique such as the one in his hands could have killed him. But it also, under his control, could destroy half the galaxy. And he did like fireworks.

Goku had put most of his energy into the bomb, and the rest into trying to stop Buu's control of it. He had nothing left now to stop the Majin. Goku was spent. Nobody else was there to stop Buu. Buu let out another scream, knowing he would prevail. His immaturity, his impatience was almost too much to handle. He needed to watch it all end here. And then Goku, power level reduced to nothing, stopped; fully given up.

Buu screamed again, in his insanity. He jumped into the air, spirit bomb now completely under his control. Brightly burning and with no hesitation, the spirit bomb was sent hurdling toward Goku. Buu stepped back, to watch it all fall into ruin. Were it not for his child mind, Buu's folly would not have been here.

For even in his victory, the kid Majin was not one to settle down. He began his celebratory dances immediately, back turned to his prey. In hindsight, not the best move. For, by some miraculous turn of fate, beyond all knowledge, the Saiyan warrior's power was back. Not only that, Goku had taken control of the spirit bomb and sent it flying back to Buu. Buu turned just in time to see the great concentration before him. In vain, he put back out his hands, to stop it. But the tide had risen against him, this time. Buu could no longer hold it any more.

Goku, seeing this, let out a sigh of relief, "It looks like it's the end of the road, Buu. It's a darn shame. When I first met you, I could sense that there was good in you. You were like a naughty little child that didn't know any better. Fighting was more of a game, than anything else. But then you separated, the evil was expelled. The struggle taking place inside of you was now on the outside for all to see. And the darkness overpowered the light. After that, you were different. You were ruthless. You became a living nightmare, and you delighted in every moment of it. You didn't even show a shred of decency or mercy. And that's why it has to end like this. You'll have to learn it the hard way and know what it feels like to have your life taken away against your will. It's wrong. Maybe you'll come back someday, as… as a better person, I hope. I'd like that. Perhaps we'll have a little one on one."

Goku then pushed his blast forward. As it overtook the demon, the two's eyes met. Goku let out the last word, "Adios. I'll be waiting for you, Majin Buu!"

Buu's eyes widened, his arms thrown out, in a final attempt at preservation. It was a useless gesture, for naught but a moment later he was, in totality, consumed. The greatest threat the universe had ever faced, and would ever face was now dead.

But death was only the beginning.

Like all evil beings, Buu would go to hell. It was to be expected, after killing so many trillions of other beings. But with his still active power, how could he be kept?

King Yemma knew this. He was, after all, the powerful overlord of heaven and hell. And as he sat on his throne watching the fight come to it's conclusion below, his mind took to thought. Buu would not hold for long, before he killed everyone therein, and then broke free again. The only way to prevent this would be to rip all the power out of Buu, and place it in another. One pure of heart; blank of mind. A new born baby could do…

King Yemma leaned over his desk. The witch Baba was there, on one of her daily visits. She would be perfect.

"Baba, come here for a moment." said Yemma, grinning at the genius of his thoughts.

But below, as Goku and his friends finally sighed in relief at their unexpected victory, Buu left the world.

The feeling was… unnatural. No pain, no sound, only light. First white, then dark. Very dark.

Kid Buu was in hell, though he did not know it. At first he didn't even know what had happened. He took a step forward, cautiously. And then, like being hit with a tidal wave, the memories came sharply back. The Majin growled, furious with his hate.

Twisting and turning, with his elasticity, Buu saw it. The halo, upon his head. And that led to only another scream. A scream of vengeance. Buu was now singularly focused on finding something to kill. In tantrum, he was now even more dangerous and unpredictable. For the playfulness was gone, the child was no more; only insanity remained.

He jumped forward, shooting off pink blasts into the rock faces around him. As he walked forward, through the dust and rubble, he could only see one thing. That face of the saiyan who killed him.

The other members of Hell, who had just watched his death, on a screen, now turned to face crashing and rattling of noises coming from the far corner. Another blast was heard, shaking the entire locale. Smoke billowed, outward.

Out of that smoke came, chin up and eyes wide, Kid Buu. Everyone watching him took a collective step back, afraid of the Majin, even in death. Were it any other day, these old villains watching would have been eliminated from all time and memory. But they had a saving grace, if only momentary. A member of their little gang; Babidi.

Buu's eyes scanned his new quarry, until falling on Babidi. Without a moment's rest, he stretched his head, all the way up to the wizard. He opened his mouth, to show his teeth to the congregation before him. The better to eat them with. But first Buu would kill Babidi again.

Without a laugh, without a blink, Buu spoke, "Bye bye…" He brought his arm up, and strangled Babidi.

"Mr. Babidi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pathos**

Majin Buu tightened his grip on his old master's neck. A glimmer of light shone beneath his eyes; his insanity manifesting. Babidi mouth agape, eyes tearing up, sputtered about. The others simply watched. Even all of them put together would be no match against Buu. Against the strongest being in existence.

Buu was not smiling. Not taking joy in his actions. It was such a stark contrast to his so familiar child personality of before. He was growing up. Or just pissed.

Buu picked up Babidi and threw him into a far wall. The remaining members of hell stood still behind him. Hoping, praying that it wasn't their turn. Abandoning reason for madness, one member moved.

No one even saw Buu as he grabbed the alien. But he did. Back in place, the one who moved now in his hands, Buu let out another scream. This one in anguish. He quickly impaled the alien with his arm, and exploded it into pink dust. Buu then dropped to the ground, still screaming. Something wasn't quite right.

Buu grabbed at his head. He rose into the air, still screaming and pulling at his face. Pink blobs started raining down. The group of onlookers, stricken with fright and curiosity, stepped back too fearful of the Majin's presence.

Suddenly he stopped. The screaming, the self mutilation all ceased. Gracefully, angelically, Buu descended in fetal repose. As he touched the ground, he slumped over unconscious. No one dared even breath for several moments. But when it was clear Buu was not faking, the entire group let out a sigh of relief. Babidi, still alive, emerged from rubble afar to witness it all.

"Stupid brat! He's like a little kid, only no one can touch him! And then when he does die, we get slapped with him? What fool thought it was better to bring him here? He'll kill us all!"

Babidi climbed over the broken rocks, back down to Buu. Cautiously, he re-approached his old device. Was Buu dead?

No, as a matter of fact. As Babidi closed in on him, from behind, Buu's feet shot out again, wrapping around the wizard's neck. His head stretched out, to meet Babidi, upside down.

"B-Buu… stop this! Let me g-g-goooo!" Babidi choked out, slapping at Buu.

Surprisingly, Buu did let go. But not of his own accord. The force of Babidi's hit had thrown the demon away. Babidi, gasping again, looked down upon his hand. Had he just done that?

Babidi walked over to Buu again, this time the pink menace did not offer resistance. He kicked Buu, several times, hard. And even more surprisingly, Buu screamed in pain. In real pain. Babidi cackled. "Oh, how wonderful! Majin Buu's power is gone!"

The other members of hell crept forward, not believing the suddenness of their resurgence. Babidi continued kicking Buu, and Buu continued screaming, in pain, in tantrum. He couldn't do a thing to stop them.

Frieza, seeing his opportunity, picked Buu up with his telekinesis and shot a single beam of energy through his chest. Majin Buu screamed, and blood poured out. But he didn't retaliate. The others seeing this, joined in.

The pain of constant torture lessened as Buu fell into delirium. He began seeing visions, reliving the past. The Saiyan who killed him came into focus, more.

"You'll have to learn it the hard way and know what it feels like to have your life taken away against your will. It's wrong."

Buu shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out him. He woke, returning to reality. One of them, anyway. Because somehow his powers were gone. Even the weakling Babidi whom Buu had killed originally, now had complete control over him. It wasn't right.

As time wore on, the beings in hell grew disinterested in him. Babidi remained close, always, but the others left him alone. Buu would just sit on a rock, away from them, away from everybody, hoping for it all to end. It would have already, had he not been able to regenerate. But now even that last ability seemed more of a curse.

Buu picked up a small rock and tossed it. He could not grasp what was happening, physically nor mentally to himself. Physically, he had lost his power. He knew that, as soon as it happened. Mentally though, even as he refused to accept it, Buu had lost some of his personality. Without his strength, the insanity driven fun had evaporated quickly. That left only a shell of emptiness.

Buu still didn't know where he was. Or why he was here. Like the others, he had a halo over his head. One of the people who had fought Buu on the Kai planet had a halo. And that was after Buu killed him.

He rolled over, off his rock, to look into the water flowing nearside. Buu looked into it, only seeing a reflection of himself, bloodied and battered. This time of torture, however long it had been had not been kind to his features.

It was now the image of that Saiyan returned to him, "Maybe you'll come back someday, as a better person."

Buu growled, softly, and shot an energy blast into the water, disrupting the image. He didn't care about anything, except for finding that Saiyan and killing it. That's all he wanted. But now, without his power, it was useless. He kicked at the ground, in his child's frustration. He didn't understand how to deal with his situation, nor the on setting depression.

As fate would have it, he didn't have to. Others, beyond his understanding, were now the puppet masters in this waning game. And then, unexpectedly, one such master appeared.

The creature was a human, and wore strange clothes. When it appeared, it was riding on a large, clear-white ball. The creature surveyed the surroundings, until finding Buu. At his sight, she sped toward him.

He had his head in his arms at her arrival, and did not move to greet her. The creature stepped off her ball, and walked up to Buu. It was almost strange that she had no fear.

"You the Buu?" she asked. At his ignoring, she waved her hand in his face, "Hey, you! I'm talking to you! Are you Buu?"

Babidi peeked over, from another vantage point, "He he he! Looks like Buu's having a temper tantrum. It's okay, little babies like him have those all the time."

The other creature did not listen to Babidi. Instead, she turned back to Buu, "Hey, Buu guy. I've got something to show you. And if you don't come and look, right now… well I just leave ya here!"

Buu got up, slumped in posture. The witch stepped back, not prepared for his face, which was covered in blood. But that was not why she took a step back. Because Buu had something else on his face. Something more disturbing. Tears. Majin Buu had been genuinely crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Me... Buu**

Thus it came to pass that all members in hell were aware of a new intruder. This multitude was not inherently uniform, though. Only those of power, of intellect could even begin to grasp what was happening in the reaches of their stronghold. Frieza, Cell, Gero, all these were among those chosen elite.

In the blanketed wastes of their den, gases and smoke billowing, naught but these could make out the faint outline of a creature beyond. With it was the Majin, Buu. It had been long since that fateful event, wherein the demon Majin had lost its power; a saving grace for all others. In the period since, a swift retribution had been placed upon it, Frieza chief among the torturers.

Sharply, they arrived at this esoteric meeting, to the disdain of none but Babidi himself. For he was already nestled, with a bird's eye view of the below goings on and he wanted to remain unnoticed.

Below, in the darkness of the wastes, Buu and the witch were standing, facing one another.

"Hey! I'm not standing here all day! Are you coming with me?" asked the witch, growing increasingly impatient.

The voice was distinct upon the still air, cutting through it like a knife. She stood, facing Buu in confidence. It was a strange scene. Her crystal ball which was the device used to arrive on, remained in air, hovering. Buu moved forward, now hiding his tears of old. He reached a hand out to the ball to touch.

A spectacle was released from within it. Bright lights, soundless shone through the dark around. A collective gasp was let out from the onlookers, save for Babidi who expected as much.

The witch jumped forward to push Buu away from her long prided possession, "Hey! Don't touch my ball with your filthy little hands, you birdbrain!"

Buu did not move as the witch continued her tirade. For within the ball itself, something else stirred. Something to see, perhaps, but not to touch. For beholden within was a single image of a baby child. Dark skinned he was and peaceful too; but also familiar. Buu stared in at this now fully removed from the reality of his surroundings. It was only him and the baby.

Babidi watched with curiosity anew, for these reactions by his Buu were not expected nor even possible. Buu was only a device, created by Babidi's late father Bibidi. A singular entity with a singular goal. To destroy the universe. The childish personality was an unseen side effect, but it was not so damaging at first. For a child's only purpose in creation is to obey his parents.

But in the end, that had been Babidi's undoing. For when Buu became aware, even in his limited intelligence that he would be better off without Babidi's command, Buu had killed his master. Even then, Babidi had not believed that Buu was 'alive'. Alive in the sense that he had feelings or could expand upon emotions. After all his father's notes had said no such thing was possible. That Buu could feel nothing but the joy of destruction. Well, Bibidi had been wrong.

Even in his disbelief at Buu's sincere tantrum, even at his unwillingness to accept rapid change in character, Babidi had expected something to occur when Buu touched the ball.

He was no fool, Babidi. He knew what went on in the places around him. The rules of reality were substantively consistent. Those who went to hell, went there with all power, with all strength; with all fear. Buu had been made exception to this, late in the game for the nature of his insanity. Without such a restriction, all of the universe would still be brought to ruin. For Buu's strength was enough that no other being could stand to him.

The power had not been wasted or let out like smoke in the wind. Instead, the overlord of hell had given the vast reserves of Buu's power to a human, letting the creature be reborn in another. The echoes of his power still to be alive even in Majin's death. All this Babidi knew.

Henceforth, it made perfect sense that such a event would occur. The ball shone within it, Babidi was sure, the human whom had been given the gift of Buu's power. Evidently by the way Buu was acting, this he knew as well.

The witch had by now turned to face Buu, for naught but patience would yield his person. She came upon his finding within the ball of crystal and grew wild because of it. The picture inside was the single item which had been forbidden by the King Yemma to show the demon. Buu was not to see where his power went, lest he pursue that being to the ruin of all.

Control was slipping out of Baba's fingers now. Buu had her ball, and others of genuine strength who could kill her were creeping into the fragile sanctuary. It was time to leave, with Buu or without.

She jumped back onto the ball, obscuring Buu's vision of his other self. Buu, in his quiet rage threw her back, into the rocks below.

While he was without the vast powers he was first gifted with, Buu was still enough to wield his will over Baba. He turned to face her, bobbing and puffing in the dust.

He pointed to the ball, "Who?"

The witch Baba's eyes widened. Now this early in the game, Majin had been given an unforeseen and unexpected advantage. Hope and sorrow were becoming one, far too soon.

"You think I'd tell you that?"

Swiftly Buu reached to her with his long arms, stretching in a show of strength. He grabbed her by the throat, that glint of malice back in his eyes. The witch was brought up, to be pushed into her own ball.

"Look." Buu said quietly.

All hints that he was still the same being as before were quickly disappearing. Even Babidi could not predict Buu's next movements… what he was trying to accomplish.

Buu spoke up again, repeating himself, "Who?"

Baba, now scrunched up against her ball replied, if muffled, "He's you!"

Buu took a step back, dropping Baba to the ground. His eyes grew large, comprehending what had just occurred. Babidi seeing his opportunity revealed himself once again, jumping down into Buu's den.

"So, Buu… you finally found it all out. Bravo. I didn't think you had it in you." said Babidi, cracking a sarcastic smile.

Buu ignored his old master, and once again picked up Baba.

"Take me…" he whispered again to her.

"You kidding me? I don't know where he is! And besides, he's grown u-"

Buu tightened his strangle hold on her, squeezing the air and life from her. There was no choice now. It was a demand, insanity induced.

"Alright, alright! I'll take ya! Let me go!" Baba wheezed.

Buu dropped her, and she sputtered back onto her ball, in familiar jest. After but a moment of silence, she turned again to Buu, coldly, "Get on, then."

He reached out his arm, and grappled on. Baba took off in haste to get out of the wretched and pitiable cesspool that was hell.

Babidi moved forward, to grab Buu. He wanted his creature to fail more than anyone. After all, it was Buu who had put him here…

He reached out and grabbed Buu's foot, causing an almost comical expansion as Buu was stretched to his limit. Buu's head returned back down to the ground, at Babidi. Double-edged sword though it may be, Buu still had his power of regeneration, of elasticity.

Without recourse, he sucked his foot back up into his being, giving off the sight of a pink glob of unknown horrible things. Babidi was brought up with him, into the vast ball of pink goo.

Buu's head re-emerged from the glob, looking down upon the quickly diminishing ground below him. In a stark move, he opened his mouth and spit; sending Babidi flying back to the bottom. Back where he belonged.

The silence fell upon the members of Hell, who remained quiet and awestruck of the dealings that took place in their presence. Majin Buu was once again gone though in this sense, not as before. Now his threat to the existence of the world was perhaps more than in his original life. He had a malice almost in maturity, about him that could not possibly betray him now. In Buu's understanding at least, it was a certain moment of clarity. Perhaps Babidi was right; perhaps Majin Buu was finally growing up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Me... Buu**

Thus it came to pass that all members in hell were aware of a new intruder. This multitude was not inherently uniform, though. Only those of power, of intellect could even begin to grasp what was happening in the reaches of their stronghold. Frieza, Cell, Gero, all these were among those chosen elite.

In the blanketed wastes of their den, gases and smoke billowing, naught but these could make out the faint outline of a creature beyond. With it was the Majin, Buu. It had been long since that fateful event, wherein the demon Majin had lost its power; a saving grace for all others. In the period since, a swift retribution had been placed upon it, Frieza chief among the torturers.

Sharply, they arrived at this esoteric meeting, to the disdain of none but Babidi himself. For he was already nestled, with a bird's eye view of the below goings on and he wanted to remain unnoticed.

Below, in the darkness of the wastes, Buu and the witch were standing, facing one another.

"Hey! I'm not standing here all day! Are you coming with me?" asked the witch, growing increasingly impatient.

The voice was distinct upon the still air, cutting through it like a knife. She stood, facing Buu in confidence. It was a strange scene. Her crystal ball which was the device used to arrive on, remained in air, hovering. Buu moved forward, now hiding his tears of old. He reached a hand out to the ball to touch.

A spectacle was released from within it. Bright lights, soundless shone through the dark around. A collective gasp was let out from the onlookers, save for Babidi who expected as much.

The witch jumped forward to push Buu away from her long prided possession, "Hey! Don't touch my ball with your filthy little hands, you birdbrain!"

Buu did not move as the witch continued her tirade. For within the ball itself, something else stirred. Something to see, perhaps, but not to touch. For beholden within was a single image of a baby child. Dark skinned he was and peaceful too; but also familiar. Buu stared in at this now fully removed from the reality of his surroundings. It was only him and the baby.

Babidi watched with curiosity anew, for these reactions by his Buu were not expected nor even possible. Buu was only a device, created by Babidi's late father Bibidi. A singular entity with a singular goal. To destroy the universe. The childish personality was an unseen side effect, but it was not so damaging at first. For a child's only purpose in creation is to obey his parents.

But in the end, that had been Babidi's undoing. For when Buu became aware, even in his limited intelligence that he would be better off without Babidi's command, Buu had killed his master. Even then, Babidi had not believed that Buu was 'alive'. Alive in the sense that he had feelings or could expand upon emotions. After all his father's notes had said no such thing was possible. That Buu could feel nothing but the joy of destruction. Well, Bibidi had been wrong.

Even in his disbelief at Buu's sincere tantrum, even at his unwillingness to accept rapid change in character, Babidi had expected something to occur when Buu touched the ball.

He was no fool, Babidi. He knew what went on in the places around him. The rules of reality were substantively consistent. Those who went to hell, went there with all power, with all strength; with all fear. Buu had been made exception to this, late in the game for the nature of his insanity. Without such a restriction, all of the universe would still be brought to ruin. For Buu's strength was enough that no other being could stand to him.

The power had not been wasted or let out like smoke in the wind. Instead, the overlord of hell had given the vast reserves of Buu's power to a human, letting the creature be reborn in another. The echoes of his power still to be alive even in Majin's death. All this Babidi knew.

Henceforth, it made perfect sense that such a event would occur. The ball shone within it, Babidi was sure, the human whom had been given the gift of Buu's power. Evidently by the way Buu was acting, this he knew as well.

The witch had by now turned to face Buu, for naught but patience would yield his person. She came upon his finding within the ball of crystal and grew wild because of it. The picture inside was the single item which had been forbidden by the King Yemma to show the demon. Buu was not to see where his power went, lest he pursue that being to the ruin of all.

Control was slipping out of Baba's fingers now. Buu had her ball, and others of genuine strength who could kill her were creeping into the fragile sanctuary. It was time to leave, with Buu or without.

She jumped back onto the ball, obscuring Buu's vision of his other self. Buu, in his quiet rage threw her back, into the rocks below.

While he was without the vast powers he was first gifted with, Buu was still enough to wield his will over Baba. He turned to face her, bobbing and puffing in the dust.

He pointed to the ball, "Who?"

The witch Baba's eyes widened. Now this early in the game, Majin had been given an unforeseen and unexpected advantage. Hope and sorrow were becoming one, far too soon.

"You think I'd tell you that?"

Swiftly Buu reached to her with his long arms, stretching in a show of strength. He grabbed her by the throat, that glint of malice back in his eyes. The witch was brought up, to be pushed into her own ball.

"Look." Buu said quietly.

All hints that he was still the same being as before were quickly disappearing. Even Babidi could not predict Buu's next movements… what he was trying to accomplish.

Buu spoke up again, repeating himself, "Who?"

Baba, now scrunched up against her ball replied, if muffled, "He's you!"

Buu took a step back, dropping Baba to the ground. His eyes grew large, comprehending what had just occurred. Babidi seeing his opportunity revealed himself once again, jumping down into Buu's den.

"So, Buu… you finally found it all out. Bravo. I didn't think you had it in you." said Babidi, cracking a sarcastic smile.

Buu ignored his old master, and once again picked up Baba.

"Take me…" he whispered again to her.

"You kidding me? I don't know where he is! And besides, he's grown u-"

Buu tightened his strangle hold on her, squeezing the air and life from her. There was no choice now. It was a demand, insanity induced.

"Alright, alright! I'll take ya! Let me go!" Baba wheezed.

Buu dropped her, and she sputtered back onto her ball, in familiar jest. After but a moment of silence, she turned again to Buu, coldly, "Get on, then."

He reached out his arm, and grappled on. Baba took off in haste to get out of the wretched and pitiable cesspool that was hell.

Babidi moved forward, to grab Buu. He wanted his creature to fail more than anyone. After all, it was Buu who had put him here…

He reached out and grabbed Buu's foot, causing an almost comical expansion as Buu was stretched to his limit. Buu's head returned back down to the ground, at Babidi. Double-edged sword though it may be, Buu still had his power of regeneration, of elasticity.

Without recourse, he sucked his foot back up into his being, giving off the sight of a pink glob of unknown horrible things. Babidi was brought up with him, into the vast ball of pink goo.

Buu's head re-emerged from the glob, looking down upon the quickly diminishing ground below him. In a stark move, he opened his mouth and spit; sending Babidi flying back to the bottom. Back where he belonged.

The silence fell upon the members of Hell, who remained quiet and awestruck of the dealings that took place in their presence. Majin Buu was once again gone though in this sense, not as before. Now his threat to the existence of the world was perhaps more than in his original life. He had a malice almost in maturity, about him that could not possibly betray him now. In Buu's understanding at least, it was a certain moment of clarity. Perhaps Babidi was right; perhaps Majin Buu was finally growing up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Just A Kid**

Nightfall came swiftly upon the rocky desert, wherein Buu and Baba lay nestled. By chance, the wind picked up late, and a soft rain began falling. Were this not to have happened, the possibility of catastrophe would again be let out. Not more than several miles to the east of the duo's shelter, lay another encampment; this one more robust in its long tenure.

By morning of the next day, a cold and wet fog had descended upon the little tent shelter. For but a few minutes, the wind blew, flapping the tent doors around. Then a figure, tall and lean came striding out of it's opening, in broad gesture. Proud was his face, but innocent too; his long arms were weathered and strong and he purpose with them. As he went to close back up the tent flap, another figure emerged.

This character was not like other. His features were darker, his figure shorter. An air of importance surrounded him but in his eyes was great mystery. Not completely foreign was this look; for even as the taller looked down to greet his other, fear momentarily shot through his heart. A minute later it had passed; but not without the shorter noticing.

"Hey… Goku. Are you alright?" he asked. "You're giving me that look again."

"Oh… it's nothing, Uub. I'm just so cold… I didn't know deserts could get like this! We're going to have to warm up extra hard today!" the taller proclaimed, gesturing about.

Weather such as this was indeed an oddity. The sparse nomads that populated this region had no recollection of such an event ever taking place in their time. Nor had such a remarkable change of weather ever been observed by their fathers; nor even their fathers. Indeed, not even their watchful elders, grizzled and wise, had any memory of this.

The Saiyan Goku, who had many years before killed Buu now stood facing the young lad. Uub was his name, and even the most empty-headed among us could see that this is Buu backwards. For this was Buu too, in his own way. This being was the vessel that King Yemma had chosen to redistribute the Majin's power to.

Goku had chosen to watch over this Uub, and to prevent the evil taint of his power to take over the body. Though Uub did not know it, he was perhaps the strongest being alive. To Goku at least, his motives were to keep this secret unknown.

The two began their daily exercises, to remain physically honed against any threat. Little did they know that such things were in vain; for Buu had no intention of fighting them both. Buu's power had been so drained after his death that he was barely stronger than Baba. Most humans would still kneel and let up to him, but no experienced fighter could he touch.

Instead, Buu would fall back on his oldest tools to get his job done. Fate would have it that impotent as he was, Majin Buu still held his absorption technique.

The creature stirred in his sleep, still dreaming of wizards and sweets. Baba the witch watched him with contempt, her nose wrinkled in disgust. She was an unwarranted prisoner; someone brought into this story by mere chance happenings. Clearly, Baba found this bothersome.

She had not slept much the night before. Instead, she remained awake to watch Buu in case he tried to run off. The only thing worse than being Buu's device was to lose him out here in the untamed wild, she thought.

Kid Buu's face was anything but what it was while he was conscious. The original Buu had been wild, feral beast. His craze in that form remained exhausting as it did terrible. Upon his death, this had given way to a darker and more docile beast. Though, Baba thought, the former emotional way would surely return were he to ever get his power back.

It had been strange for Baba to stumble upon Buu and see him torn in blood and tears. Even stranger was now, as he lay asleep. If anything… he looked like an innocent little child to her; sleeping away his troubles.

When he woke though, his quiet vengeance would return and swiftly. Baba could do nothing but watch here, even as she sensed the presence of Goku… only a few short miles away.

Baba had little knowledge of Majin Buu. This creature was peculiar in every way; and predicting his movements was nigh impossible. For that's what she had assumed was Buu's goal in this perplexing journey. That was, if he ever got over his sweet tooth.

The creature stirred, its pink features twisting and twitching in a curious sight. A bubble of horrid mucus had been sitting atop his nose as he slept. Now that the demon had awaken, it remained, so out of place. He rose and stumbled past Baba, not looking at her. Upon relieving himself, he returned to face her.

Baba's brow was furrowed, and her patience thin. Even the nonexistent wildlife around could feel a nag coming on. "Buu! You've got something on your nose. Now if I'm gonna be seen with you, I want you to be presentable! People see me with you and that just lowers their expectations of my…"

On and on she went. Buu growled softly, but more in embarrassment than in intimidation. He cocked his head to the side, like a curious dog would upon seeing something new. But with Majin Buu, this was no sign of curiosity. It was blatant disrespect.

A small grin came to Buu's face as he did this. While Baba, overpoweringly small in her tirade, continued, he began to smirk even more.

Finally, Baba noticed this strange jest; a wicked little trick. Her reflexes were not quick enough… for in but a moment, the Majin had exhaled rapidly, spilling unknown filth onto the witch and her ball.

What came next was an accident, harmless in thought. But looking back, even Baba would, with a snob, admit to its veritable damage. A scream it was, long and high and shrill too. Amplified through treachery, it pierced through even the dense fog around. So much so, that even a Saiyan in mid fight could hear it.

Goku did. He stopped his progress with Uub, to listen. Still and quiet he was, but no more did he hear.

"Hey! That sounded like… Baba. I wonder what she's doing out here! I hope she's not it trouble. That did sound kind of serious." he said to Uub. "Uub, wait here, I'm going to check it out."

Uub did not object to this. It was horrid weather to fight in and a break to the warm and dry would suit him nicely.

But Goku knew of Baba. He could even sense her. Long was their history together, and if ever a scream like he just witnessed was to be heard, it was a sign of genuine trouble. Baba did not scare easily.

Goku was quick to find her. She was in common position as Goku remembered, crouching over her precious ball. He landed, gingerly, and approached.

"Hey, it was you Baba! I thought I heard you scream. Are you alright?" Goku laughed. It was as much his nature to do so as he was relieved. "Baba?"

For Baba was not moving. Covering her was a rotten mix of unworldly things, green and putrid. She looked up at him, shaking from her distaste, "G-goku! Where's that boy you were training with?"

"What? Oh, you mean Uub? He's back at camp. We're only a few-"

"Fool!" she interrupted, shrilly, "Get him out of here!"

"But… why, Baba?" asked Goku, perplexed.

"There's no time!" screamed Baba again, waving her arms in impatience, "Buu's loose!"

Goku took a step back, not believing her. But suddenly a shock came to him, his eyes widening in disbelief. Baba wasn't lying. He could feel Buu creeping toward camp. It would be only moments until the two parts of Majin Buu would meet, for the first time. And no amount of magic or heavenly power could dare stop it now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sneaking?**

Upon their first meeting, the witch Baba had perceived an evil yet clinching onto the heart of Majin Buu. Hopeless in its despair it was and thus she had taken the thoughts of it from her own. The short journey she had taken with Buu had not revealed any tempest of anger nor any moment of vengeance brewing. Thus far, Buu had remained closed and quiet, an abandoned key without a lock to open any more.

The two figures had walked together in silence through their travels. Not so much as a word had the demon spoken to her since his beholding of his other half. This did not come to the witch as any annoyance - indeed later when asked, she would refuse to mention any bit of her capture by kid Buu save for the short quip of "He didn't talk much."

Buu had appeared more worn upon waking. Nay, it was that a new figure leapt up from that leafy den; not as the Majin before, was he. In his eyes was still the thirst for unknown horrible things but now he had a great purpose with them.

Then Buu had taken to Baba and in his swift thinking rendered her immobile. Though perhaps by chance none but her pride had been shattered in this.

The ruinous affair had drawn Goku away from Uub, curious to find what had happened to Baba. Such an act left Uub with no more a shield to guard him. Buu had hoped for such luck to befall him, and at the sign of his plan unfolding, took haste toward Uub.

The camp itself was modest. A small yellow tent was draped about, and a fire turned to ash arose before it. Smoke was not in sight, however, as the quenching power of the rain had stifled nigh but all warmth about. Great pools of water littered the encampment, evidence of craters left by heavy sparring. The ground was quiet and the mist was all intruding; clearly blocking even the keenest of eyes from what was to happen.

Buu came upon that place like a howling wind from the north. Low was he to the ground, like a dog sneaking to his unlawful deed. His eyes were wide and meticulous too, scanning about for his quarry. He had chanced upon sensing this figure when he woke only minutes before. It was a technique that he had picked up from none other than Goku himself. It was not a difficult venture to feel your own power, stolen and warped in another being. The biting of nostalgia held over him greatly, and his temper shortened even further in his impatience for the return to normalcy.

Buu scurried forward like a moth to the light. Ahead, he ripped down the curtains housing Uub. The other half of Majin had no memory of Buu, nor did he have any inclination that he was only the inheritor of power, not its creator. Beholden was Buu, a great light finally breaking through the fog to glint and gleam off his battered face.

Uub rose to face his suitor. Though he had no wit to understand the devices of fate that had produced this meeting, Uub knew this creature in familiar presence. But it was that kind of familiar which one knew of in certainty; yet could not be easily placed.

"W-who are you?" Uub stuttered in his bewilderment.

Buu cocked his head to the side. Insanity still drove him in his objective as he spoke, "Me… kill you."

For nigh but three days after King Yemma had sent Baba to the underworld, he had not slept. The decision was his burden and its unfolding had left him in a great distress. The reason to send Baba, and not go himself was simple politics. Yemma was proud, unwilling to descend to such a place unfitting of a king. Baba had agreed on one condition; and it was monetary.

There was no harm in going to Hell were the being alive. Powerful and hideous though they may be, any resident's attempt at harm a living person would be a fruitless jest. Yemma had not redirected a being's power ever, and the rules of such were not in his immediate knowledge. Even now such things still confused him.

But Buu was not wholeheartedly dead, nor was he fully a being of hell like the rest. His power was tied to his lifeforce; and being in the real world this left him a creature of undetermined residence. He was part of both worlds, yet in neither was he welcomed.

Yemma had paced into long hours of the night to wait for Baba's return. But she had not come back; three days now was too much. If she were to come back it would have already happened.

Thus unseen and unexpected, King Yemma descended into his own stronghold. He had not been there in many a year, and much worse it had become. Hideous and corrupt were its denizens; their horror and fear was all-permeating. The guards, though they stood stout were not of high spirits. But at the sight of their king, in blazon splendor contrasting this cesspool was a moving sight.

His air of highness brought on notice aplenty. The figures all hailed him in crooked and deceiving voices, though he took no notice of him. Baba, as the guards remembered had not been seen in many a day, ere the morning of two days back.

Then Yemma turned back to his prisoners and scanned them over. Many where there, Cell, Gero, Piccolo and even Frieza the cruel. But not among them was the striking and focused figure of Majin Buu.

"What happened here?" Yemma boomed, his voice rattling even the stalactites above. "Where has Baba gone? And Buu too? Have they left this place?"

Silence filled the onlookers; a quiet and uncomfortable silence. But from Yemma's own direction, merely over his shoulder a voice spoke up.

Shrill and sinister it was. And treachery dripped from every word, "Hehehehe. Oh, it is wonderful isn't it? The great King Yemma has lost Buu. My Buu."

Yemma turned to face this new menace, revealing its figure. Small and hunched it was. It's green skin and buggy eyes rippled strangely as the creature laughed again. But it was not the business of those not involved to take part in this discussion. Around a corner into a littering of rocks, Yemma threw Babidi.

"What happened to Baba? And Buu? Where did they go?" spoke up Yemma, sternly.

Babidi laughed again, his wide eyes becoming as big as saucers. "Buu? Heheh. I am no longer his keeper O great King." Babidi responded coyly.

Yemma's eyes shone with guilt and worry. He was at the disadvantage he had hoped to luck would not come. "What do you want? If you tell me what happened to them, I will give you whatever you want."

Yemma's resignation was all that Babidi could hope for. Over late, his increased delirium and depression had been without hope; indeed Babidi had been noted by even the guards as becoming increasingly dangerous and unstable. But now a chance happening was in his palm and he held it, firmly. With a laugh and a smile, the small green figure spoke.

"I want my life restored."

The sun had in a vain show at strength returned to dissipate the fog and clouds and rain. But yet other clouds, far off and menacing yet loomed. A wind, cold and hard drove them and the fleeting rays of sun could not forever hold off this storm.

Buu walked to Uub with careful purpose. His fingers outstretched to the human and in a likewise gesture, Uub extended himself. It was not something planned nor thought. Previous emotion gave way to a primal curiosity that held them both like a spell. They were mirrored, the two; light shining upon them. But it would not always be so. For under Buu's lids was a spark, a malice that had not yet crept into Uub's thoughts.

Majin Buu was facing his own power. All he had to do was reach out and take it. With a grin, a rare sign of late, he broke the silence and shot his hand out, to Uub's throat. There was no going back now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Vs. Uub**

Now it was that Majin Buu came unto Uub and the latter steeled himself for a grim battle. And no greater wrath had Uub ever witnessed. Buu's eyes were alight with some new devilry, but within them was still something familiar and it struck into his opponent's heart like a knife. Uub stuttered back, tripping over the disastrous remains of his tent-face. The commotion led on his panic, like a trapped animal in a cage; indeed, he could give no reason for the dread that had come over him. With a lunge, Uub rose again and charged at the pink monster standing before him. Though this time, Buu did not move. Uub in his wanton haste leapt right into the Majin and stuck into him like a fly in a web. As he were; a victim of duplicity.

Buu grinned and laughed. Maniacal it was and frightful did its tone carry. No longer was there any veil of innocence or child's play about him; instead Buu's demeanor was that of grim satisfaction. He strutted back and forth in his victory, chest pumped, eyes ablaze. But gaunt remained his face, and no swift change had come over his body. Kid Buu then became aware of this, pondering his figure and why this dreadful absorption had done naught but raise his confidence.

And then it was that a great pain overtook Buu and he was consumed by it. Across his streamlined and pink figure, a strange rippling rose up. Queer signs and shapes grew about like a tangling of weeds in their own splendor. And Buu screamed out again in surprise for such a thing was beyond his knowledge.

The separation of Uub and Buu was not preconceived in venture. It was not a thing that could be so easily rectified. As the two halves the Majin had grown apart, their harmony had in tandem, grown to discord.

The former now was in prestige; among the highest order. What remained of the original devil was sunken and hapless, obsequious as dog to his obsessions. For now, no amount of magic or luck could bring such distant beings together.

Suddenly without warning, the screams silenced. An arm broke through Buu's skin, covered in a hideous goo, though it remained with driving purpose. Then another joined it and huge gape opened upon Majin Buu's backside. A head, bobbing and weaving sprouted but for a moment and soon it was joined by a rank of other malcontents. Once more it was shattered, and screaming and writhing mixed with primal determination 'til it came that the sheer will to survive prevailed.

Uub took to it again and leapt forth out of the rancor, his prison. It was perhaps fortune that Buu remained hunched over in pain that Uub attempted his swiftest of retributions. Anger covered his face as he charged at the unknowing demon and with a kick to the back of the head he released his reprisal.

Buu as a figure was of humb'ler power than Uub. Indeed none but the dregs of his magic did he any longer possess. Absorption and regeneration were chief among his few remaining tricks, but not even they could do much more than act as a petty hindrance here.

"Who… are you? What do you want with me?" gasped Uub, struggling over Buu's face. The creature did not answer him at first but lay in its recollection. Its eyes narrowed and grew more red and his mouth opened in tantrum, to reveal rows of sharp teeth and a peculiarly cyan tongue.

"Me… Buu!" Buu finally screamed, pushing Uub aside. It turned to face the latter with all his selfishness. "Not you."

Uub himself did not yet see the connection to why this creature was seeking his eradication. It was a subtle thing not easily picked up by simple humans, least of which those of little mental capacity. Alas it was that Uub did see one connection, were it a superficial one.

"Buu… like… like my name backwards? What does that m-"

A rage came over Buu and he charged upon Uub again. But it was no matter of concern like that of a common gnat biting at one's arms. And thus Buu stuttered back, now without thought of any hope for his grand scheme to come to fruition.

"What do you want with me?" screamed Uub, this time with authority.

Buu's eyes were now in awe and the evil that had been buried within them were now gone. A dull red they had turned, bloodshot and pitiable; in the image of Uub's own. The sadness they wrought took to Uub and he, in regret, approached his other half. He outstretched his hand in empathy toward Buu, who had now fallen and slumped into a wretched crouch. Still like a dog he looked and defeated was his disposition. But Uub held his sharp curiosity and yet tried an approach.

For several moments, neither moved; as they held themselves for some unknowable thing. Then it came to Buu, a grim yet necessary quip. And even as he began, pain and humiliation dripped from his every breath.

"You Buu!" Buu's face scrunched to hide his embarrassment. He had never been one to explain himself to others, nor had he ever needed too. But his now damaged mind and body could give up no hope save for desperation. "Me… need you."

And then it came to Uub; finally his mind comprehended it. He and Buu were one in the same. But within his (for the moment) personal mind, corrupted thoughts struck him and pulled at his heart. And now his emotions took him over; he was drawn to the light of Buu sitting below him as his arm remained open to his newfound brother.

Buu looked up, drooped features and all at the hand offered to him. His awe did not let away as he firmly grasped onto Uub's hand. Nor did it let up as the two figures came unto one, as their emotions finally became the same.

Perhaps neither of them realized when the absorption took place, nor when it was over. But soon only one figure did stand there in the barren and lifeless wastes. It was Buu who had overcome the other.

The wind picked up and much sand and dust spewed about. The dense fog-mist that lofted about began to dissipate, though not in totality. Less sinister was the storm now, as pockets of sky returned to sight. Even the cold began to fade away, though it could never be fully silenced.

And then a thud, thick and heavy, sounded. Buu had expected as much, for in his child's mind, his obsession over the one who had taken his life was a constant companion. One bondage had let up for another and now his enthrallment was only for this creature. With a silent nod and a sigh ere the storm let up, Goku approached Buu for one final duel. It was a promise of yore, many years coming. It was the promise of a little one on one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Old Guard**

Just as Goku, super Saiyan, leapt away with haste, a great upkeep of newer stature took his place. No thought had come to either Goku nor the witch that she may remain in peril. Yet still the wind sparkled and swirled and then let up, giving off the new figure of a small being. This one was wrought in an older and fouler magic, its dark hands shining with cool viridian on the new day. The beast itself was not a creation, mindless and servile to a master beyond. Nor was it a new threat; on the thoughts of those present, his was unknown and unaccounted for. Here it stood, the great wizard Babidi born anew.

Fate was his for that moment as Goku had abandoned Baba for Buu.

Then he came with sudden fury and speed, through the forests and cragged steppes of the old world. And at last, peaking over an embankment of dried streams, the great wizard set his eyes upon Baba. In his torment, the time of his penance Babidi had thought long and to himself of the day of his revenge which was now but mere moments from proper fruition. The failings of his previous life had become apparent only in his death and he had gained much wisdom from it. Now Babidi possessed the ability of foresight enabling him to see ahead in his calculated vision.

To him, this "Baba" was essential in his retribution. Vestiges of her power had he witnessed beforehand and unto Babidi came thoughts of ill intent. No more did he hold the necessary requirements, by his own right, to alone grasp again at his magic's content. Still, the wizard had thought a way to have his desire, transient though it may. For in times such as these, of spite and hatred, no rationality can be given to thought.

But upon the barren deserts before, a more pressing matter was now laid to hand. The Majin, Buu had in this time taken the foreground over his opponent. Vastly was it that the dirt about them had been muddied and dampened and neither would make a sudden move in it. The demon himself would have none of it; for even now he was gaining knowledge and memories of his other half, but to which he had no rightful claim of. And in this, the mindset of his opponent became ever clearer.

Then, the Majin dug his heels into the mud and dared for the Saiyan to come at him. Within Goku grew a great hopelessness, even as his knew in his heart that no power did he hold to overthrow his quarry. Yet in a fury, seldom witnessed in these days of late, the Saiyan still took to the air in a violent throw at Buu. But the latter had expected his opening move, and he stepped aside. As it now was, the demon came at Goku himself. And at a careful dodge he latched onto the Saiyan, brushing aside the long and golden hair which had so suddenly before spewed out.

And the demon with his claws out stretched, grasped at Goku's neck and tore at it like a frenzied animal. His nails went deep into the throat and he ripped and ravaged it all. Flecks of crimson sprayed out, covering the soft turf below; more and more it all came, flowing like a river and buckling the Saiyan to his knees. Forth there did Goku not yield.

But the hour was still young and not all had given in to hopelessness. Around Buu and Goku landed figures, clouded in darkness. Many there were, and a half a dozen formed around the duo in solemn tact. Chief among them was Vegeta, the other Saiyan of whom had borne witness to Buu's death. He raised his head with the others, revealing all. None did Buu immediately recognize though all to him were familiar. To Vegeta's right stood a proud figure. A Saiyan was he too, for his hair lay golden as his eyes were too. But he was not the son of any present; even if his age was only that of a child. His face was haughty and cold, his eyes grey and dark. Behind even him were others; the Saiyans, Gohan and Goten and Trunks in their fullest. And to these kid Buu held himself warily, ever cautious of these strange beasts.

For as they closed in on him, he let out a growl. A warning from a trapped animal, though not one wholly in distress. Majin Buu took his arm and sprung it out to his new foes, and with it he released a wave of energy. Only the Saiyans, Vegeta and his companion held fast in this; and at Buu's lessening, they leapt away. It was some contrivance the demon did not expect for one took at him from each side. And as they pummeled and beat him, Goku was finally released to gasp and gurgle upon the scorched earth.

The new battle was fierce in its speed. At Buu, the two flurried with all their strength and power. Neither fighter was as strong as Goku, but together their harmony overshadowed even Buu's so recent venture. And they beat him and they ripped him apart; painfully did Buu now remember his past atonements, of Frieza, of Cell who tortured him so mercilessly. And he spat at the ground in his hate.

There was still conflict within Buu's mind; for he was only a child with these powers. Time had given him experience and a story all his own. But memory and thought were not that which he easily clung to. Still these things pummeled him as much as his two opponents could. Kid Buu was learning as he went, and everything he tried was in curiosity as much as in hate. Truly now, he only wanted to kill Goku; none of these other beings held more than a passing interest to him. For some unknowable reason to the demon, this did not extend itself to any other.

He stretched himself, almost in pain as much as fury to enclose both his attackers. Vegeta knew of absorption, yet the other did not. And so they were both caught in the web. Were it as easy as before, Buu would have absorbed any and all of his prey. However the goal of his new life was not conquest and he wounded and batted them away before Goku's eyes, and no more resistance was had.

All was quiet now. The winds, the cold, the bitter tempest had all paused in recourse, curious to Buu's intent. His time had now come. Goku was in his palm of control. But then something happened that the Wise did not intend.

Above it now was a figure, faced to the demon. His was sullen and buggy, mindless as a cockroach. But these were all deceits to his true guise. For this foe had quietly crept up behind the happenings of Buu and the Z fighters and had but watched it all in silence. Now he had his own device to try. In his left arm was Baba, entranced by some ill-gotten magic of before. And carefully, lightly, upon her head was scratched the disquieting symbol of Majin. But this was not the fore fronted issue, indeed in the wizard's right hand was another strange shape, like a ball; and it was much the more disingenuous creation.

"Hello, Majin Buu. It's been so long since we last met. How are you? I hope my most favorable creation has been keeping his health up! Oh, but look at the mess you've made! This is just too much!" Babidi cried out. And all who yet held life looked to him, the unexpected visitor to this preconceived plan. It was all wrong, all going to places the Watchers had never thought of, nor intended. It was Babidi and it was Buu back again at each other's throats. And Babidi had proved he was a wise creature, duplicitous though he may be. For now at least, he held the necessary subtleties that no Saiyan, no warrior could possess.

Buu was torn at this sudden turn of events. Truly he hated the two figures on each side; Babidi for his enslavement, and Goku for his death. But to which he held over the other, there was no clear distinction. Fate then took it's turn, and it was that the demon never had to choose. For behind him, now recovered from his grizzly wound, was Goku of nobler repose. In his hand was that which he could only muster now, a final Kamehameha for the child.

And without usual pity or deft maneuver, Goku launched his deadly blast.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Threnody**

It was that by this time, those who dared oppose Buu were laid broken unto the Earth. Vegeta the Saiyan and Piccolo among them; of the warriors who willingly let up their lives to protect their homestead, had no power now. Even the mighty Gohan, strongest of all, had been easily swatted aside by the demon's wrath. But still there was one, Goku, of the highest order of his people who yet offered up his last gasp.

And it was then that swiftly Goku released his energy to Buu. Until the last second, the Majin took no notice of this impending threat before ever so casually putting out his own hand in mirrored technique. To himself, he did not take care to face his opponent yet. For he, and all around knew of who held the greater might on this day.

Sooner it was, then, that the kid Buu gazed again upon his old master. No longer did he hold bondage to the wizard. Enthralled though he once was, Buu was free now in spirit and in mind. Capably he could destroy this pest again; and send it along its rightful path. Yet as he rose his hand, even as his other remained in dogged contention with the Saiyan behind, his mind faltered. Seeds of doubt crept into Buu and he knew not how to easily take down his master without harming _her._

For in Babidi's far hand was that little witch who had quietly accompanied Majin Buu before. She lay under his spell, Buu saw this. With it, a fury came to his eyes once again; a crazed, wild glint of his insanity and he desired Babidi's life now once again. And it was in this blind rage that Goku became a second thought and Buu himself sprung away, blinded with his thoughts.

To this, Babidi caught on and prepared his other hand, the previously noticed ball. And in his cackles, he let up, giving off the only device that had previously held Buu in check. But Buu was wise to this scheme and he dodged it gracefully, letting the lure fall and roll away far beyond Babidi's reach.

Majin Buu then had his way with Babidi. And he hit the wizard, this way and that through rock and crater. Baba, entranced and quiet, fell from Babidi's grip and out of the surrounding danger. And after some time, Buu saw this and stopped, pushing Babidi back. He was ready to say goodbye.

But with Babidi was still confidence, even in his impending disaster. He still had his chance, "Buu… don't you know what you're doing? I'm your master! You follow me! Now, settle down… a-and I'll give you all the chocolate you can eat! I promise it!"

"Shiiaaaaaaah!" Buu screamed, in unknowable tongue. Still he took away, with teeth bared and readied his final message for Babidi. This talk heeded no meaning to him.

Behind this all was still Goku, whom had been left awry by previous luck. And he had not taken this time without proper action. Even now, he had gotten his own final Kamehameha prepared. And into he poured all his power, all his spirit, and all his will to overthrow the Majin. And as he shot it, the last moment gave way to Buu's awareness and the demon turned and fired off again in this beam struggle.

This time in was not as before, and Buu ended it quickly. Try as he might, Goku's full power, even with his lifeforce was not enough. And Buu silenced him, finally, with but a pulse of annoyance; so that there was no body left, save for Babidi and Buu. And Babidi's mental collection was lessening at this with every passing moment.

"Buu, Buu… let's talk! You and I we can rule the universe together! Just you and me! We will-"

Buu would not give into this talk, and Babidi knew it now. The wizard fell back and in desperation took to his brain as to what, if anything could be done to strike at Buu's heart. In this, he remembered the striking image of Buu crying. But why, why had he wept? He grappled this issue, and over and over again he asked this question. Then he saw it. And a broken smile came to Babidi's lips, for he knew what Buu's weakness was.

The wizard, once again, returned in full stature to Buu, who had no words for this. But Babidi yet had news to speak.

"Oho, Buu. I'm so impressed. You took out all those other fighters without even trying!" He cackled, in unbridled enthusiasm, "But I wonder if you could have done such a deed had you not been tainted with the impurity of that disgusting human!"

Buu growled and shook at this, but Babidi knew he was no longer in any danger. He laughed again and continued:

"Oh yes, my Buu. It seems you haven't changed after all! Still needing the help of others; you're such a baby! And you know what this baby needs? He needs his bottle!"

Thus Buu, in rage renewed, shot again at Babidi. And he howled and roared as he went. His emotions flared and memories of the past surged before his waking eyes and he saw many things; of cake, of Goku, of… his other half, Uub.

Then the demon stopped from his reckless pursuit. Curiously a new idea dawned upon him and he halted suddenly because of it. And he grappled himself, and let off discourse in pain and sweat and blood. Suddenly, before him and Babidi, by way of wretched mutilation was Uub once again. And the demon sunk to his knees to the level of his human half.

Uub was awake, if confused. He knew naught where he was, nor why he was so unexpectedly back. And then his eyes set on Buu's. The two sat, kneeled, facing one another and so entranced by this were they that no thought was given to Babidi's sneaking away in their peripheral. It did not, however, matter.

Moments passed, and neither moved. Perhaps it was that they were communicating without words, but such things were in no certainty. But to Uub's previous indignation and misunderstanding, this gave way to a proper bond. No words were after all needed. So Buu broke from this spell and suddenly noticed his quarry's escape. On that most worrisome of accounts, he began his pursuit again.

"Wait!" Uub, behind, spoke out, "Tell me… please… who are you?"

Buu turned back, quickly; and he spoke softly, "Me Buu…" and he paused, with unfamiliarity running through his body; it was almost in vanity, or maybe even humility that he finally gave it away , "You… you Buu too."

With that, almost in embarrassment, Buu shot at Babidi, who at this time had come unto his own and regained his stratagem. Just in time, Buu roared into range and Babidi used all his skill, in faith and misery, to unlatch his gate stream.

That ball of before, strangely spiked and colored now opened in a brilliant flash of light. Babidi saw this and thought to himself, in arrogance that he was indeed the best there ever was. And Buu knew of what it was that had sprung up before him and his heart took to fear as he stuttered back. But no use were his screams, his struggles, as the magic's snare had worked it's goal. He, in vain, took his nails to the ground and held firmly, but his strength was, without Uub, too little. And so it was that finally Majin Buu was sucked into his ball and taken at long last from the world again.

The winds now picked up, brushing against the unmoving bodies of the Z fighters, and even of Goku's crumpled figure behind. Babidi was mostly alone, surrounded by robust beings, who were just sleeping after all. They would wake soon and he would not hold for their justice's punishment. But surely, none would miss Majin Buu. None would care, nor understand what he had done.

And Babidi laughed again to himself, as he thought all had gone to plan. He tucked Buu's ball into the fold of his clothes and took once again to the air. And he left that place, to its cold and bitterness. For his leaving was in his victory, not theirs.

But Uub below stood. He walked to Goku and the others and noticed their battered bodies, felled by his own power, and in his sight there only detachment. He no longer felt anything, anything at all for these beings, even Goku. If this was temporary, the work of his strange other half, he did not know. But to one thing, he was most assured; it had no name, but he knew of it in instinct. Only as some vague driving force. For his eyes sparked fiercely and fiery with the thought of it.

It was a glint of terror and of malice. It was that of which he saw before him, strewn about. But at this, Uub settled down still, knowing to himself that he was all right. For he knew it was also a glint, a light of innocence and power. And it was his, and no others. Because, Uub had gained everything he could possibly desire from his other half. New jealously ran through his veins, and arrogance flowed with it. So much that he questioned this grave sight about him: What now was the point to pursue that creature? What would he gain from any of it? To release that which had done this all, and brought ruin about the land?

So it was finally that Uub slumped down onto the rocks about him. He smiled to himself as he went, his lids now closing in weariness; for in this, he knew there was none.

And to that, Uub was content.

**THE END**


End file.
